Late night work
by crazynightwatcher
Summary: Robin is doing some late night work. Things get interesting when another Titan finds Robin and decides that all work and no play is no fun at all. WARNING! This is my first story so play nice.


**I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. The only thing I own is the story you're about to read and hopefully enjoy.**

It was a quiet night in the Titans' Tower. Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone….

Robin was typing furiously on his laptop. It was around 3:30 in the morning or in the masked leader's words: 5th cup of coffee in the morning. Just as the teen got up for his 6th cup of coffee, he heard the doors to the living room open.

"Oh crap." If the other Titans found him awake, they promised to put him in a straight jacket and lock him up in the garage. Cyborg had already shut down all the computers in the tower before going to bed. But forgot the fact that it was ROBIN they were trying to outsmart. When the ex sidekick failed to unlock the computer in the living room or in any room for that matter, he simply went to his room and grabbed his own laptop.

Robin thought about getting his laptop and make a run for it, but that was a terrible idea. The last time he ran from a Titan, Robin ran all the way outside. Knowing that they would never catch up to him, the others just locked the tower, turned off all the lights and went to sleep. Let's just say that the rocks weren't a very good idea for a bed.

Robin laid on the couch and reached for his laptop. Once he got it he gently placed it on the floor and slid it under the sofa. "_They can't blame me for working late if they got no evidence_", he thought. After that he waited.

Raven's P.O.V

"I have to remember not to eat pizza after 10. Damn stomach won't let me eat. What the…" Someone had left the stove on. My first instinct was to call for back up when realization hit me on the face:

All the Titans were asleep.

I could easily take down the intruder myself.

And I smell coffee.

A smirk played at my lips as I thought up a plan. Robin probably thought he could get away with working late again. Well all work and no play is no fun at all.

Robin's P.O.V

I stayed as still as I could until I heard the metallic doors open and close. I risked looking up from the couch to find…. No one. I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. As I got up from the couch I noticed something was wrong. Why would someone come into the kitchen, get a cup of water and then leave it on the table? Unless…

My thoughts were cut short as someone tackled me to the ground. I tried to fight back but my assailant had a firm grip on my wrists. As we rolled on the floor trying to take control over each other my attacker had somehow manage to straddle me. I struggled to get out of the mystery person's hold, hell I even considered calling out for help. Before I could yell out for help, the person who was currently enjoying having me as a seat placed a hand on my mouth.

"Now Robin, honestly, is that the best fight you can put up?"

I swear if it wasn't for my mask, my eyes would've fallen out of their sockets.

Raven's P.O.V.

"Now Robin, honestly, is that the best fight you can put up?"

I could tell my voice scared him more than my attack. Well now I can cross off 'Scare the crap out of Robin' off my bucket list. Wait a minute.

"Hello? Robin? You ok? Robin come on, now you're scaring me." Robin had stopped breathing. Right before I could anything, Robin placed a hand on the back of my head while using his other hand to push himself off the floor. When Robin was at a sitting position, he leaned towards the floor so now HE was straddling ME. All of this happened in less than five seconds.

Robin's P.O.V

After making sure that the back of Raven's skull hadn't gotten hurt, I slipped my hand off from under her head.

""What the hell, Raven? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whispered shouted. Raven made a surprised face.

"I gave you a heart attack?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"When?"

"When you stopped breathing."

"Oh that. Well I had to get you off of me somehow."

"Right… so are you planning on staying here because it's getting hard to breathe." I sighed as I got up from the floor. I noticed Raven hadn't gotten up but when I turned around to help her, she was staring at me. I looked down to see what was so interesting to her and that's when I remembered. I was shirtless. I smirked down at Raven.

"See something you like Rae?"

Raven's P.O.V

"See something you like Rae?" I heard something break behind me."I'll take that as a yes then." I rolled my eyes at the leader for two things: one for how huge his ego is and two, to find something else too look at. He just had to be shirtless.

I felt my eyes wonder back to his six pack and immediately regretted it. (Not really, hehe.) At some point, Robin had moved closer to me, and was only centimeters away from my lips. We no longer had a functioning electrical system. My breathing started to get a little heavier. Robin stared at my eyes for what seemed an eternity. As if my hands had a mind of their own, I stroked Robin's face while he placed his hands on my hips. Just as Robin leaned in for a kiss I….. Woke up.

I was in my room panting like crazy. I looked over to my nightstand and looked at the clock. It read 3:47 a.m. I groaned when I realized it had all been a dream. A stupid dream I wouldn't mind having again. When my stomach started doing back flips I felt like punching something.

"Oh shut up! You think you have it hard? I just woke up from the most amazing dream ever! Great, now I'm arguing with myself." ***roar guragg * **my hand flew to my stomach.

"ok maybe you do have it harder." I sighed. If I wanted any sleep tonight, i needed something for my belly. I stood up from my bed and headed for the door. While I was walking in the hallway, I noticed I forgot my cape. I shrugged the thought off. No one will be awake to see my pj's, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. What can I say? It gets hot in my room.

When I entered the kitchen, my nose picked up the faint smell of coffee. I felt my face heat up at the memory of a certain dream I had. Before I left the room, my powers sensed that someone was on the couch. I hid behind the counter and with my powers, opened the doors, giving the impression that I had left. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Robin stood up from the sofa. He was about to sit down when he spotted my long forgotten glass of water on the table.

I smiled at myself. Dreams had an odd habit of turning into a reality.

The end

**You see that review box down there? See how it's so lonely and empty? You can change that. Write a review and change that box's life forever. **


End file.
